


Adventure Runs in the Family

by DarkMasterofCupcakes



Series: Baby Draft AU [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Baby, Even as a toddler, F/M, Family Fluff, First Words, Gen, Mermista is tired but loves them both, Pearl is a lot like her dad, Sea Hawk is a proud papa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMasterofCupcakes/pseuds/DarkMasterofCupcakes
Summary: Sea Hawk and Mermista's daughter, Pearl, says her first word, to the absolute delight of her father.





	Adventure Runs in the Family

Mermista wasn’t worried. She wasn’t an expert on the subject, obviously, but even she knew that every kid was different when it came to this sort of thing. So what if Pearly hadn’t started talking yet, and she was turning two in less than a week? That didn’t mean there was anything wrong with her. It just meant she was a quiet kid, that’s all; nothing wrong with that, nothing at all. 

A small tug on her pant leg caught her attention, and she looked up from the map she’d been examining, in order to look down at her daughter, still grasping the fabric in her small hand. 

“What’d you want?” she asked the toddler, smiling as she reached down to stroke the curly hair on Pearl’s head. She could probably use a haircut, but it wasn’t exactly high on the list of Mermista’s priorities right now. Her smile faded slightly when no response came from the girl’s mouth, only a silent demand to be picked up. 

Mermista sighed, bending over to lift Pearl from the ground and place her on her lap. Apparently she wasn’t going to be getting any more work done for a while. Pearl wasn’t even two yet, and she’d already shown more than a few hints that she was going to end up being just as much of a handful as her father. And Mermista had long since accepted the fact that dealing with someone like Sea Hawk usually meant having to put work on hold for a bit. Speaking of Sea Hawk…

“You excited to see your dad again?” Mermista questioned Pearl. 

The girl beamed before letting out a delighted noise in apparent response to the inquiry. Mermista couldn’t help but chuckle at the reaction from her daughter; even if she could’ve guessed the response before she’d even asked the question. There could be no denying that Pearl was a daddy’s girl, so of course she was going to be delighted by the idea of Sea Hawk returning from his latest “adventure” - especially with the added bonus of him no doubt bringing back something for the child. He’d always had a habit of bringing back something for her - and then their daughter, after she’d come along - whenever he returned from one of his overseas adventures; and with Pearl’s birthday so close, it was doubtful that he would put a stop to this habit now.

The sound of footsteps approaching the room took the Princess’s attention away. She waited in silence for a second as she waited for the steps to stop, followed a moment later by the sound of knuckles rapping against the wood of the door. Even Pearl turned towards the door at the sound, though she looked back up at her mother as Mermista let out a puff of breath; when were her staff going to remember that they didn’t have to constantly request permission just to tell her stuff? Especially when waiting for permission just meant it took that much longer to get to the point. The fact that she could already guess what they were knocking about also did nothing to help her irritation; but she did her best not to let it show. Instead, she just called for the servant on the other side of the door to enter the room, which he did almost immediately after. 

“I’m guessing Sea Hawk’s here?” she asked, before the man even had a chance to open his mouth. For a moment, he stood in confused silence, before confirming her suspicions with a nod. 

Pearl let out a delighted squeal, one loud enough that Mermista couldn’t help but flinch from the volume. She may not be able to talk just yet, but nobody could deny that the girl had no problems being heard. 

“Come on, then,” Mermista said to her daughter, moving the child onto her hip as she stood from her chair. “Let’s go see your dad, and find out what he decided to bring us this time.” Under her breath, so that Pearl would hear, she added, “Hopefully it’s not going to be alive this time…”

She hadn’t taken more than a step into her throne room when she heard a very familiar voice practically singing her name, along with a pair of strong arms wrapping around her body. Pearl was almost definitely a little squished by the embrace, but if she was at all bothered by this, she showed no signs of her displeasure; actually, her reaction gave quite the opposite impression. She started to giggle as Sea Hawk embraced them, and the laughter only got louder as he pretended to make a show out of noticing her. 

“Is this Pearl?” he asked, taking the toddler from Mermista and holding her up in the air. “She’s gotten so big since the last time I was here, I almost didn’t even recognize her!” He then proceeded to plant a series of kissing on each of the child’s cheeks, getting rewarded with a high-pitched squeal of joy for his efforts. 

Mermista flinched a bit at the volume (and felt insanely sorry for anyone who had more sensitive hearing than she did, considering they’d probably just gone temporarily deaf), but couldn’t help but give a somewhat affectionate smirk at her boyfriend and their daughter. 

Sea Hawk shifted Pearl in his arms so that she was resting against his side. He booped her nose with a single finger, making her giggle and wriggle in very obvious joy. “With how quickly you’re growing up, it’s not going to be long before you’ll be going on all sorts of adventures with me,” he told her, using the same affectionately playful tone as before. 

“Avensha!” 

The word came out sounding a little off, but it was very clear what the intended meaning had been; the level of enthusiasm in the cry also helped clarify things. Still, for a few seconds, the room was silent in the aftermath of the sudden declaration. Both the princess and the pirate briefly looked at each other, silently asking if they’d just heard that, before turning their attention back to the little girl in Sea Hawk’s arms. Pearl seemed completely unaware of the shock she’d just given her parents - or perhaps she was just unconcerned. 

“Great,” Mermista sarcastically commented, though the slight smile on her face as she watched Sea Hawk once again start to fuss over Pearl betrayed her true feelings on the matter. “Looks like she’s even more like you than I thought.” 

A second passed before she added, “Just make sure she doesn’t start setting things on fire anytime soon.”

“No promises.” Sea Hawk briefly paused in his praise to respond. Pearl giggled again, though whether it was at her parents’ banter or the affectionate gestures of her father, nobody could say.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based on a combination of a prompt I had gotten on Tumblr, as well as a combination of headcanons I had about Pearl, including what her first word was, and the fact that she started talking a little later than most would expect from a child.


End file.
